Acceptence
by Sad.On.Sunny.Days
Summary: A crossover story telling of the challenges of our favorite vampire couple attending the post-Voldemort Hogwarts! What happens when the Volturi find out about all these non-vampires knowing of their existance? There might be 'M' chapters later on.
1. Prologue

Acceptance- A crossover story telling of the challenges of our favorite vampire couple attending the post-Voldemort Hogwarts!

**Prologue **

The early 1900's were sinister times among both the human and the secretive mythical worlds. Humanity was plagued with epidemics such as the rabid Spanish Influenza. The Ministry of Magic discovered their search for misguided magical youth through all the lethal chaos to be increasingly difficult; many young witches and wizards died, others slipped through the cracks. Humanity soon caught on to the upraise of magical incidences caused by the untaught Lost Generation. Fear became the newest epidemic that spread all too swiftly, resulting in violently mislead witch hunts. In the end, every heart in the Lost Generation had stopped, although one person continued without a pulse. Edward Mason lived with skin frozen over in to pale, icy marble; his throat burning with thirst at the scent of blood. He lived on as the last of the Lost Generation, oblivious of the wizarding world, and his place in it. His existence remained undetected by the Ministry until the day his venom contaminated the bloodstream of his no-longer-human love, Bella Swan, unintentionally 'changing' her in more ways then one.

**Author's Note- This is the beginning of my first fanfic post, so I'd appreciate lots of reviews. Let me know if you like my idea so far, and I'll post more. Chapter One-The Letter will be posted by the end of the week! The prologue pretty much just explains why Edward didnt go to Hogwarts. He was born a wizard, but assumed dead when he was changed. Review If you want more!**

**Btw- I dont own Twilight or Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 1

The Letter

Bella's POV

I sat on a cushioned window seat in the bedroom Edward and I shared. Well, not so much a bedroom, seeing as it lacks a bed; more of just a space. Our space. It's where Edward and I go to get out of the sight of our family. Right now I'm enjoying the rare private time I get, although I miss Edward. I had our Alaskan house to myself; my new family was off doing some local hunting. I wasn't hungry (or thirsty rather) so I offered to stay behind to unpack. With my new speed, I had accomplished my task within a matter of minutes. Now I had spare time that I was using to think.

It had been a very eventful summer, with copious amounts of reasoning with Charlie and Renee; they finally accepted my marriage to Edward. The wedding proceeded without flaw thanks to Alice, and Edward fulfilled my one 'demand' before he changed me. The pain that accompanied my transformation was a torturous undying fire. For the whole of the three days I begged for Edward to finish me off, to put me out of my misery. I was convinced I wasn't going to live through the next minute. I prayed for my angel to snap my neck, or to drain the rest of my soiled blood. I dreamt of every painful death, knowing it would be better than that pain. I flinched at the recent memory, focusing on a petite spider crawling across the inside of the window pane as a distraction from the previous week. I could see every infinitesimal movement it made; and could hear the gentle taps it made with each step. Soon it was running across the window sill and in to a crack and it lost my interest.

From a distance above our house I could hear a bird flying. I gazed toward the grey sky, hoping to see it.

_**Tap-Tap-Tap**_

The sound from the front door startled me. Running downstairs in vampire-speed, I didn't bother to watch my feet; not needing to with my new found balance. I was surprised to see an owl resting on the porch railing. It's such an odd time for the nocturnal bird to be out, seeing as it was mid-afternoon. Opening the door cautiously as not to scare him, I stepped outside. Curiosity got the best of me as I deeply inhaled to catch its scent. His blood smelled minty, reminding me of Edward's breath. I was taken back when the familiar dull burn in the back of my throat indicating thirst suddenly vanished. The owl impatiently shifted his weight to one foot, holding out the other as if reaching out to me. I then I realized for the first time the cream colored envelopes tied to the ankle. A messenger _OWL_? How odd. Still cautious, I slowly reached out to pull the strings, undoing the knot. As the letters fell toward the floor the mysterious black owl turned and flew away. I caught them before they hit the wooden porch boards. Flipping one over, I glanced at who it was addressed to:

**Mr. Edward Cullen **

His name was written in an elegant cursive I didn't recognize. Swiftly flipping the second over, I jumped when I saw _my _name written in the same handwriting as the other.

Before I could get it open, a pair of stony arms were around my waist; a velvety voice in my ear.

"Another letter from Charlie?" I leaned back into Edward's embrace and shook my head.

"No, an _OWL _delivered this just a moment ago… and this one came for you." The next voice wasn't Edward's, but the excited chime of Alice's.

"An owl? Are you sure?" She grabbed Edward's letter from me, placing it under her nose and deeply inhaling. "These smell nothing like owls!"

We walked into the living room, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper following closely behind. Jasper's curiosity became obviously evident as I felt a sudden urge to rip the envelope open. Edward sat next to me, opening his before I could get to mine. His brow furrowed in confusion as he read.

"It's an acceptance letter from Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" He answered a question I didn't hear. I opened mine to find it identical to his.

"Edward, when did you apply _there_?" Carlisle asked out loud.

"I didn't" He replied, looking up from the letter to me. "Bella...witchcraft?" Edward laughed as if it were a joke.

"I didn't apply either!" I was so confused! Perhaps this was Emmett's idea of a prank. Laughing and rolling my eyes at him, I spoke, "Ha-ha, very funny, Emmett, really. How'd you get the owl to-" Alice interrupted me,

"This isn't a joke." Her eyes stared distantly at the wall. Jasper was by her side within a second, her hands in his.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked, worried about the sudden crease in her brow.

"Volturi." Her lips pursed at their name. I shuddered. Although I no longer fear them coming to killing me, I'm still revolted by our previous encounter in the clearing. The sickening screams replaying in my head as I remembered them disposing of young Bree.

"Which?" Jasper interrogated. Alice blinked a few times as she returned to us.

"New ones, many of them, hundreds even! All of them very young." She reported. Jasper's features became vampiristic as anger rolled off him in waves. He was surly reliving his times in Mexico. Alice continued to speak,

"None of them human though…only two were vampires." Alice glanced between Edward and I. She continued,

"It was odd, everyone wore cloaks like the Volturi, but the gathering seemed to be a celebration. They were eating food." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It was definitely the school. Maybe it has nothing to do with the Volturi." She shrugged. "You seemed very comfortable sitting at the one of the four long tables, Bella, absolutely no thirst, which leads me to believe they certainly WERN'T human."

"Was it a nice school? Did it seem dangerous?" Esme cut in.

"It was very nice, but there was something off… something I couldn't pick up on."

"Very odd" Edward sighed, then suddenly stiffened next to me. He looked up.

"Someone's close. They're thinking about Bella and I." His eyes narrowed. It was then I could smell it- the minty-ness similar to the owl. Before I could mention it, Edward was at the door.

"What is your business here?" Edward asked the large figure towering over him, his fist raised ready to knock on the door Edward was holding open.

**A/N HEHEHE. A minor cliffhanger. Most of you can probably guess who's at the door D. Rate and Review for more. I'd love some criticism, this is my first fanfic story so it would help me a lot. Let me know if you'd like me to continue posting. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 2

Explination

"Why hello there," the giant man spoke through a scruffy brown beard so thick that I couldn't see his lips. "I'm looking for the Cullen family."

Edwards protective crouch slightly straightened as a wave of calm saturated the area.

"Welcome to our home." Carlisle rose to his feet as he spoke. "Please come inside" He smiled at our visitor. At this Edward reluctantly stepped aside to allow the man through the doorway.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid here on behalf of Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress. I see you've received you letters" His smile, though invisible through his beard, was visible through his eyes. I couldn't help but to return his contagious grin. Hagrid seemed to lack the common aversion people usually feel towards us vampires. Could he be inhuman? Maybe that's why he's so huge. At first I repressed the giggle that accompanied the thought, but then felt guilty for mentally poking fun at him. Edward realizing his sincerity, relaxed completely as he lead him to join us in the living room.

"I'm usually sent to 'Special Case' families such as yours" He spoke, staring into my abnormal violet eyes. They were a mix of the typical newborn's blood-red and my blue colored contacts. My family tensed once again at his words. Did he know just how special we really are? All the questions I was asking my self were longing to surface themselves; it is difficult to suppress my curiosity, so I usually don't. Now is a time I really should keep my questions to myself though. Its not like I could ask, _Hey, do you know we are vampires?_

Although everyone sensed that this abnormally large man presented no danger, my family remained slightly worried as they eyed me, waiting for my brief lapse of control that would surly end poor Hagrid's life. I flashed a reassuring smile to convey my confidence in my control. I hadn't ever felt less thirst in my week-long existence as an immortal. It was as if the minty aroma he brought in with him pacified it.

"What do you mean by _'Special Case'_?" Carlisle questioned Hagrid's description of our family. Could he really know our secret? How could he be so calm if he did?

"Well, with two late-blooming magical youth in one muggle household, you are a very special family." Hagrid replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Confusion was plastered on every face other than his and Edwards. I wish I could have Edward's power right now. I want to understand too!

"Were not interested in Magiciantry, but thank you very much for you time." As soon as the words were out of Edward's mouth, Hagrid laugh bellowed.

"So many new families say that! May I know which of you are Isabella and Edward?" I raised my hand sheepishly as Edward introduced us.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife," He paused to smile at me. "Bella."

"Bella, Edward, as I said before, I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Perhaps you need a bit of an explanation of our purpose… You see, there are forces beyond human knowledge, there are magics unknown to the ordinary person. Though, there are a few that contain this magic. These witches and wizards much learn to control their magic. That's where Hogwarts comes in." Hagrid then turned to me, "You're a witch Bella, and you a wizard, Edward. Its you obligation to attend magical schooling, for your and your loved ones' safety."

This is all very confusing to me. I'm not a witch; witches and wizards don't exist! I giggled at that thought, remembering thinking the same thing about vampires a few years ago. Now I _am_ a vampire. Could it be possible that they exist too?

"We're not interested." Edward said as he rose to his feet. Skeptism tinted his voice. "I'll show you to the door."

"Edward, wait, I'm interested!" I grabbed is hand to stop him. He turned to look down at me where I still sat in the loveseat. I peered up at him through my lashes, preparing to use my weapon. "Please." He sighed in defeat as he sat. Emmett laughed and made the 'wah-pish' whip cracking sound. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. HA! And he says Edwards whipped, how ironic.

"What happens if we choose not to go?" I addressed Hagrid.

"Your magic never goes. All you can do is learn control so as not to harm yourself or others. You are what you are, and you are a witch. Notching can change that." His response gave me chills. I could easily replace the words _'magic'_ and _'witch'_ with _'thirst'_ and _'vampire'_. I'm sure Edward noticed also because his brow furrowed in thought. I considered the possibility of this. Could it be real? Alice's vision supported my belief. I know there's vampires and werewolves. Couldn't there be more?

"Edward?" He looked up at me. "I want to see this other magic world. He said they could teach _control_. I want to check it out" He shock his head.

"You're not ready" I knew he was talking about my thirst. I leaned into his ear to whisper at vampire speed.

"I don't feel _**ANY**_ thirst. Absolutely none around him or the owl; its to a point where I feel _human _again. Please don't take that away from me." His eyes reflected pain for a moment before he swiftly put on a blank mask. Guilt washed over me as I realized that I'd hit him below the belt. He was the one who had taken my humanity and, according to his beliefs, my soul. He nodded once in agreement.

"Carlisle, we're going to Hogwarts."

**A/N** **Ok guys. I KNOW your reading, but I only have FOUR reviews! I have the next Chapter written, and it includes a shopping trip with Alice... In Diagon Ally. Its great ;D. I'll post it once I get 6 more reviews. So review for more!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi readers! I forgot Hagrid's accent/slur, so I wrote it into this one. This is my longest chapter yet so enjoy!**

Diagon Alley

"_Carlisle, we're going to Hogwarts."_

"Wonderful!" Hagrid exclaimed as he rose from the now-broken white leather chair he had been sitting in. "In yer letters there's a list of everything yeh need. I'll show yeh to Diagon Alley to pick 'em up. Be ready to leave by 3 'o clock tomorrow mornin'." With that, Hagrid waved goodbye and left us sitting silently in the living room. After a few long minutes, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"I don't believe this is the best idea at the moment, considering Bella's current condition. We can't put you in a classroom full of students. You won't have enough control for that for least another year."

"But I wasn't thirsty at all around the owl or Hagrid! Alice saw me at the school and said I was perfectly fine." I paused to look at her. She nodded in encouragement. "Did you guys notice any thirst? Jasper, you're probably the most sensitive to it besides me…" I trailed off, not wanting to offend him, but he didn't seem to take offence.

"She's right. It seemed to disappear when he stepped in the room." He agreed.

"Well it makes sense to me, seeing as they're not human." Alice chimed. An evil grin spread across her face. Edward laughed at her thoughts. "By the way, didn't Hagrid mention a _shopping_ trip?" I now understood the smirk. Within a second I was looking over the other piece of paper in the envelope. I was murmuring out loud while I read,

"_Cloaks…pointed hats…course books_..._ wand… cauldron?_ I don't know where to buy all these things." I looked up to Alice who was bouncing with excitement.

"Diagon Alley! Where Hagrid is taking you…I mean _us…_shopping tomorrow!" Alice's voice was singing with enthusiasm. My eyes widened in terror at the realization that Alice had just invited herself. Edward burst into laughter.

"Of course Alice would try to go! They may have the only shops in the world that she _hasn't _visited." Everyone laughed at this because it was true. I was still tensed at the thought of it though. Edward must have noticed because he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch into his arms.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered in to my ear, giving me chills as he kissed the hollow behind my ear. If I had a heart to flutter, it would be going crazy right now. "Let's go to our new meadow." I didn't trust my voice, so I simply nodded. With that Edward once again pulled my hand and we were running out the door and through the over-grown lawn towards the woods. I let him lead the way.

Once there, Edward ran toward the center, still pulling my hand. Then he abruptly stopped and let himself fall backward with a loud booming sound, leaving his impression on the ground and pulling me on top of him. I laughed at him and snuggled up to his chest.

"Are you sure you can handle going to school so soon?" Edward spoke, his voice seemed much louder with my ear to his chest. I heard the tone of worry he tried to conceal.

"Completely. I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm actually a witch…" I replied.

"Want to see me pull a rabbit from a hat?" He laughed at himself and I joined him. We continued like this: me in his arms and talking about the impossibility of our situation, until far after sundown. The cloudless night was clear enough to see the many stars sparkling in the dark sky. This would be a rare occurrence in Washington; you usually can't see through the grey blanket of clouds. I was happy to see Alaska greeted me with a beautiful starry night.

"Edward, what time is it? Hagrid is coming at three." I asked my love. Edward lifted his luminescent arm and pulled his sleeve up to check his watch.

"Two forty. Perhaps we should head home and act sleepy for him." He said as he sat up, taking me with him. I nodded in agreement. We got up and headed home at a slower speed; we still had twenty minutes to kill before Hagrid's arrival.

**. . **

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

Hagrid's knuckles noisily stuck the front door at 3:05 in the morning. In any other household, it would have woken everyone up. In this house, though, we vampires don't sleep, and you can wake up someone who isn't sleeping. Edward, Alice and I were waiting for him and quietly slipped out the door to greet him.

"Hello Hagrid." I faked a yawn. "Why did we have to leave so early?"

"Mornin' Bella. By catching an early flight, we'll get into London just in time for the Diagon Alley shops to open."

"Flight?" My voice cracked despite the velvet tone I usually carried. I could control myself around people without a pulse or containing a mysterious minty aroma, but humans are another story all together. I was in no way ready to be around the warm, pulsing, non-magical heart of a human, let alone on the enclosed, cramped enclosure of an airplane. Complete with recycled air and there would be the world's first mid-air vampire massacre. Perhaps Edward would get his chance to save me from the spiraling death trap descending toward the earth after I eat the pilot.

I heard the quick _gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp_ of air dragging through my lips, but I couldn't stop it. It looked like the house was shaking, like there was an earthquake, but I knew it was my own trembling causing the illusion.

I can't handle this! I don't want to be a monster, but that's just what I was; an out of control, in-human, blood-thirsty, monster. Stony arms were around me, but I was trembling too hard to know whose.

"Are you all right?" Hagrid's deep voice bellowed with shock and concern.

"She's afraid of airplanes." Alice lied for me from a few feet away. It must be Edward's hands petting my hair and hushing in an effort to calm me, but nothing would calm me now as the unnecessary gasps came more quickly. Edward's soft and worried eyes met my crazed violet ones. He pulled my head in to his shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Bella, love, calm down, it's ok. We'll rent a private jet." My breaths slowed. "No one will get hurt." I knew he meant 'You won't hurt anyone.' He pulled me away from him slightly. "I have an idea." His lips pulled up into my favorite half smile and I melted.

**. . **

It was comical watching Hagrid trying to stuff himself into Edward's tiny Volvo. We ended up taking Emmett's Jeep.

"…so you see, this will really help Bella's nerves." Edward finished explaining why he tied a blindfold over my eyes and insisted that I wear ear plugs. We hope that by blocking as many of my senses as possible as we pass through the airport that I won't massacre everybody there. I had a blindfold to block my sight, earplugs to obstruct the sound of the many surrounding heartbeats, and I'll be holding my breath to block my most powerful sense; my sense of smell. As long as no one _touches_ me, we shouldn't have to worry about my sense of _taste._ I shivered. All it would take to ruin our plan was one person bumping into me. I would be thrown over the edge at the feel of pulsing blood flowing through the arteries located just below delicate skin. _Then _we would have to worry about my sense of taste.

Hagrid sat next to me in the jeep happily blabbering about the stores we would be visiting, oblivious to the dangerous situation he was entering.

"Put you ear plugs in, Bella, we're near the airport." Edward called form the driver's seat. I shoved my earplugs in, and although I could still hear talking, I could no longer hear Hagrid's oversized heard beating next to me. I sighed in relief. Maybe our little scheme would work. A slight smile pulled across my mouth as I deeply inhaled through my nose. It would be the last breath I would take for the next hour at least.

I felt the jeep turn around in many tight circles and I knew we were in the airport's parking garage looking for a space. The jeep came to a stop so I attempted to undo the complicated seat straps. Strong, hard hands stopped my fumbling hands.

"I'll get it." Edward spoke. Within a second I was in his arms bridal style. He must have moved it vampire speed. I hope Hagrid didn't see!

At that moment, in Edward's arms, I felt very isolated, almost like when the blackness engulfed me when I'd lost too much blood. Right now I was suffering from a loss of too many senses. I felt like I was floating in nothingness; no sound; no smell; no sight; no feeling. Just darkness. I felt scared. I now understood the uncomfortable feeling the accompanied holding your breath that Edward once talked about.

My feet were suddenly placed on the cement floor and Edward's arm was around my waist, lightly pulling me the right way. I let my feet move. When I was human, I would be tripping over every step, but now grace tinted my every movement. Warm air hit me in a rush as we stepped inside the building. We continued through the airport like this, pausing here and there, probably buying tickets and such. I could only imagine the strange stares we were getting! Then again, it was around 4am, there couldn't be too many people here. Eventually I felt someone slip my shoes off; we must be passing through security. _SECURITY!? _If I wasn't holding my breath I would have gasped. What if they pat me down?! They _can't_ touch me! I'll ruin everything! All I xan do is pray that Edward gets all the metal off of me. I felt his body pull away, but he never released my hand as it pulled me through the detector. I didn't hear anything. _Did it beep?_ I wanted to ask, but I couldn't allow the air to pass through my lips to speak.

Eventually I was pulled out another door leading outside to the tarmac. Once on the private jet and buckled in to my seat, I waited a few more minutes before the stewardess stopped talking and joined the pilot in blocked-off cockpit before my blindfold was removed.

"Wow" I let out the breath I had been holding for so long. The jet was amazingly luxurious. There seemed to be red silk and gold lining everywhere.

"Its jus' like Gryffindor house in here!" Hagrid commented. I ignored it though, if I could blush, I would. I knew this was all for me. I didn't even want to think about how much this must have cost! I looked to Edward with pleading eyes.

"Isn't this a bit much?" _A bit _is an understatement.

"It's necessary." He reminded me. I felt so guilty, but he was right.

We spent the duration of the flight talking about Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic and Diagon Alley. Everything was so new!

Eventually the plane landed on the London landing strip and we started up the blindfold charade once again, only this time we would continue it until we reach the safety of Diagon Alley. We told Hagrid that it would be fun to surprise me. He believed I would be plenty surprised enough with out the blindfold, but he went along with it.

After an hour of traveling, we finally walked into a warm building where Edward told me I could remove my earplugs and breathe again. I inhaled deeply the mint hit my nose again, with a hint of beer.

"Are we in a bar?" I asked now that I had the oxygen to do so.

"A pub actually, it's the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place. Were almost to Diagon Alley, you'll be able to take off yer blindfold here in a second." Hagrid told me.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeee!" _Alice squealed in excitement. I could hear her hopping up and down as the floor boards creaked. "This is so thrilling!"

"Almost there." Edward whispered in my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice. If I could see it, I would defiantly be at a loss of breath. I could only imagine his little crocked smile. I smiled at the image.

I followed Edward's pulling hand as he led me forward. Then he stopped. I could hear three taps then a weird grinding sound. Alice gasped.

"How are those bricks moving?!" My blindfold was then removed. I looked up to Hagrid putting away a pink umbrella with a brick archway opening to a busy street behind him. There were minty people dressed in long flowing robes everywhere! Every face seemed bright and warm with smiles as they rushed to get their shopping completed.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

My mind flashed momentarily to the Volturi as a group of teen passed by, all wearing flowing black robes, but quickly realized the difference between them and the Volturi: they were missing the sinister feeling the Volturi exuded. These people seemed happy and excited and innocent, every face flushed with color; the opposite of the Volturi.

We stood there for a good moment taking in the scene before Hagrid spoke up.

"We best get moving or we'll run out of time!" So we started walking. "First we'll be going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to change your money to _our_ money."

We reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a short green person with a swarthy, cleaver face, a pointer beard, and very long fingers and feet. I nudged Hagrid.

"What is that?!" I tried to say quietly.

"That's a goblin." He replied. "Not one to mess with, yeh'd be mad to try an' rob Gringotts."

We walked into a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter as they helped customers. We walked up to an empty teller and Hagrid explained, "We need to change some muggle money and start an account." With that he looked to Edward who whipped out a thick bundle of 100 bills wrapped in a rubber band. He must have seen my eyes bug out because he said, "It's to last us through the year." He signed a lot of papers and got our wizard money which consisted of many different mettle coins. Edward slipped them into a pouch as we left.

"Next we'll go get yeh two fitted for yur robes!" Hagrid said. Alice's grin became insanely huge as we stepped in to Madam Milliken's Robes for All Occasions. Clothes shopping must be her favorite. Alice skipped up to a squatty smiling witch dressed all in mauve and took over ordering our new wardrobes.

"We need two uniforms for Hogwarts, two hats, two winter cloaks, one of them navy blue……" Alice continued. I knew the blue was for me. It is Edward's favorite color on me.

I was lead to the back of the shop and stood on a stool to be fitted.

We left the boutique with multiple bags filled with new clothing. I looked down at my school list.

"Can we go get wands next?" I ask.

"Sure, come this way." We followed Hagrid to Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A bell rang as we stepped inside. I looked around the tiny place with walls lined with shelves filled with dusty narrow boxes.

"Good Afternoon." Said a soft voice as a boney old man stepped into the room. "Buying you first wands?"

"Yes, we are. Could you assist us?" Edward asked politely.

"Ah yes, step forward and we'll get started." Ollivander replied. He pulled a measuring tape with silver markings out of his pocket and let it go, nut it didn't fall. The measuring tape moved itself through the air and measured Edward as Ollivander turned around and started sifting through the boxes of wands on the shelf behind him.

"Which arm is your wand arm?" He asked. Edward heard his thoughts and understood.

"My right." He replied. Ollivander turned on his heels.

"Try this one." He spoke, holding out a lid-less box with a long orange-tinted wand. Edward's long, white fingers wrapped around the wand as he lifted the wand from the box and made a circle in the air with the tip. Beautiful silver and black satin ribbons shot from the tip.

"Brilliant! Found it on the first try!" Ollivander was elated, but Edward seemed uncomfortable ad he held the want away from his face. "13 inches of redwood and mountain loin heart string." _Mountain Lion?!_ I laughed to myself. His favorite.

"Your next, Bella" He turned to smile at me as I stepped up to Ollivander to be measured.

"I'm right handed too." I told him as the measuring tape did its job.

"Well then, try this." He hand me one. I took it shyly, worried I might blast a hole in the wall, but Ollivander snatched it away just as soon as I took it.

"No, no- here, this one perhaps?" I tried again with the same results for another 7 more times before he handed me the last one I would try. Alice and Edward say patiently and waited as Hagrid fidgeted and whined.

"Try _this_" Ollivander spoke, almost hissing the second word. As soon as he turned I smelled it; the intoxicating scent of human blood that made my throat burn and mouth pool with venom. It was extremely difficult to keep my hand moving at a human pace as I reached out to grab it. Even though it had no pulse, I wanted to sink my teeth into it. I knew my eyes must have turned extremely dark under my blue contacts.

I _swooshed _the want once, and then felt a warm tingle starting from my hand, running down my arm and through the rest of my body.

"Oh yes! This is your one!" Ollivander exclaimed. "She's a 9 inch pine with muggle heartstring. How interesting how you both got heartstrings…-the muggle died naturally, no need to fret." He must have seen my face twist in horror. Someone died to make this wand. Could I handle that?

"Is there any other choice?" I asked.

"This wand chose _you. _I can't sell it to any one else after its chosen you." He answered. I guess I'll just have to take it…

We paid for our new wands and left Ollivander's. All that we had left to do was get our basic potion's materials and text book. We stopped be the funky-smelling Apothecary first, but didn't stay long after we got what we needed. Our final stop was Flourish and Blotts Book Store. There were so many books! More than I had ever seen at one place. I skimmed over the _Curses _section while Edward and Alice whispered about a book in the _Magical Creatures_ section and Hagrid got our school books. We left with one more book than necessary; one that Edward picked out.

As we were lugging all of our new supplies to the Leaky Cauldron entrance, Eeyops Owl Emporium caught my eye.

"Wait! Didn't you say we could bring a pet cat, toad or owl with us to Hogwarts?" Edward, Alice and Hagrid stopped and looked at me.

"Why, yeh want one?" Hagrid asked. Alice's eyes went blank as she had a vision.

"Toads are coming back in style!" She chimed.

"Yeah, well I was thinking about an owl, actually. Isn't that how you guys send mail? I thought it might be useful." I said. Edward smiled.

"Good thinking. Lets get one." We walked into Eeyops Owl Emporium, the colossal pet store. There were Owls flying everywhere above our heads! I was almost afraid one would swoop down and attack me, but what harm would it do to me as it pecked at my stone head. I laughed at myself.

Edward was eyeing a large Eagle Owl. It looked as if it could deliver a heavy 3'X3' box with little effort. It also looked expensive. I shock my head. Just like him to go for the most expensive thing there.

Just then I felt tiny claws in my hair. I reached up to grab the owl that had roosted on my head expecting to gasp something much bigger, but instead I got a hold of a tiny little thing. It was a beautiful black saw-whet owl that couldn't have been more that 5 inches tall. It's big yellow eyes seemed hypnotizing. I awed at how cute it was. I knew it was the one I wanted.

"Edward! Looook!! He's so cute!" I smiled with pleading eyes.

"Could he even carry a letter?!" he asked, eyeing its size.

"I think he could! And he's so cute!!" I giggled "Please?"

"You're an evil little creature." He smiled. Ha! I won!!

We left the Emporium with my tiny owl, when I asked Hagrid,

"Do we have to take a _plane_ home? Couldn't we get there some other way, magically I mean." I wanted to avoid the whole airport situation. Hagrid still believed in my fear of flight though.

"Yeh could use floo powder… but yeh might give yur family quite a startle when yeh burst in through the fireplace." He laughed, but we were confused.

"Fireplace?" Alice asked.

"Yup. Yeh just throw some floo powder in a fireplace and think really hard about the place yeh want to go and hop into the fire, completely harmless of course." Hagrid explained. It seems dangerous, but it had to be better than a plane.

"We'll try it." Edward answered.

**. . **

"……………then you jump in." Hagrid explained floo powder traveling as Alice, Edward and I stood in front of the warm Leaky Cauldron fire place.

"Ready?" Hagrid threw powder into the fire, turning it funny colors. "Go!" Alice jumped first, then I , with Edward following me shortly afterwards. I repeated in my head _Cullen Home- Cullen Home-Cullen Home. _I kept my eyes squeezed shut as wind blew around me_. _The next second, I fell out on our Alaska home floor. Alice had already risen to her feet and was setting shopping bags on the couch next to Emmett who sat with his mouth hanging open in shock. Just as I picked myself up, Edward fell out after me.

"Did you guys just fall out of the fire?!" Emmett's eyes couldn't bulge any further out of his head. I blinked and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper appeared in the living room with us.

"It's the latest magical mode of transportation!" Alice said sarcastically with a smile. Edward looked down and patted his chest to make sure he was all there, then looked up at every one.

"Good thing everyone is here. I have something to share." Edward said as he pulled the extra book he got at the book store. We all gasped at the title:

_**Walking Stone: Defense Against Vampires**_

**A/N What dou you think is going to happen next? :D Go ahead and take a guess. I bet NOBODY will get it right. I'll post the next chapter once I get 20 reviews. Its up to you! Review if you want more! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N As an apology gift for not updating in so long, there is a lime, but not a lemon, in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Reminders**

The silence was thick as Carlisle read. I felt like I had suddenly gone deaf the moment Edward brought the book to our attention. Centered in the couch was Carlisle, flanked at either side by Alice and Esme, both reading from either side of him. Emmett and Japer stood behind the couch, reading over his shoulder.

I curled myself deeper into Edward's embrace as we sat at the love seat. Edward didn't need to see the words of the book to know exactly what it said. He was most likely reading it through someone's mind.

I didn't want to know what the book said. That little binded stack of papers thoroughly slaughtered the hope I'd allowed myself to build. I was excited at the possibility that I could get out of the house and skip the multiple years of confinement from humans. The prospect of continuing to be a part of a community was comforting. Through the change, I had lost a lot. My family, friends and place in a community were all forfeited for a chance at eternal love with Edward. I still believe it was a fair trade, but I could see how happy it made Edward that some of it could be returned… it crushed me to see him disappointed.

I kept my eyes on Carlisle, trying to decipher every minimal change of expression he made as the read Mr. Lockheart's book. His face remained blank for the most part, but the corners of his mouth would slightly turn up as his eyes crinkled with humor every few pages.

Being the very swift reader he is he soon came to the last few pages. The family resettled themselves in their original positions about the living room. Everyone seemed calm and relaxed. Perhaps they have good news? I really hope it wasn't the work of Jasper. Was he calming them down before they inform me that they know everything and that it wouldn't be safe for Edward and me to attend Hogwarts? No. He would be calming me, not them, and I knew full and well he wasn't spiking my emotion at the moment. My nerves made me feel nauseous, and disappointment weighed heavily on my chest, pulling my shoulders down into a remorseful slouch.

Carlisle's next move completely removed that weight and left my soaring with hope once again. He turned to me and smiled.

"Bella. This Mr. Lockheart knows little-to-nothing about vampires. Most of the stuff in here is the well known stereotypes. Although I can't make much sense of the spells in here, I can positively infer that this book was a simple marketing ploy to gain money. I wouldn't trust many of his other non-fictions." He winked. "Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

A wide grin of relief spread across my face.

"Oh, thank God." I praised, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"So what other cool magical stuff did you guys get?" Emmett asked. Alice perked up and recounted our trip to Diagon Alley, then shooed Edward and I upstairs to change into our robes to show off to the family. I swooped up my bag of clothes and zipped up the stairs to our room with Edward close behind. I 

just barely beat him there. Setting the bag down, I turned around to see Edward shutting the bedroom door, his eyes meeting mine with a mischievous glint.

"Will you need a hand undressing?" Edward asked me as one corner of his mouth raised into the heart-stopping grin that left me dazed.

"Perhaps." I replied breathily. We will always have this affect on me, I realized soon after my change. It was a wonderful feeling. I loved the Edward educed butterflies. "But maybe we shouldn't torture Alice with such visions." I teased.

He quietly laughed. "She has seen much worse. I'm sure she could handle a minuscule amount of nudity."

His breath was suddenly at my neck. Although it no longer chilled me, the intoxicating smell was magnified, further disarranging my thoughts as he pulled me to him. One arm lay curved around the small of my back while his fingers weaved their way through my hair on the back of my head. Gently, he pulled my head back, exposing my neck to his lips.

His usually chaste pecks were now lust filled. Were my skin still human, blood would have pooled under his sucking lips, leaving angry purple hickeys. A soft 'mmm' escaped my lips as I exhaled. I could feel Edward smiling against my skin.

The hand he had placed at the small of my back grasped the fabric there. He ran his pinky up my spine and he pulled my shirt up my torso. I arched my back where his pinky touched, further pressing myself to him. Once he reached my shoulder, he continued to lift it over my head; leaving me standing in nothing but my bra and panties….Where did my pants go?!

My head snapped up to see Edward swinging them around his index finger with an expression challenged what my next move would be. Although I could see him move in at him inhuman pace, he had me dazed enough to not notice when he had removed them. Seeing the challenge in his eyes, I pounced. He let out a playful growl as he found himself on his back on the bed as I straddled his hips. I swiftly tore off his shirt, and when I say tore, I mean the seam busting, fabric ripping, thread breaking kind of tearing that left his shirt in ruins as I tossed the remains out of my way.

My eyes explored the pale contours of his chest. Every muscle was well defined and unmistakably prominent. I traced my finger tips along his collar bones until they met at the center of his upper chest, but I didn't stop my decent downward, which left him gasping.

I lowered my body so that I was kneeling in between his legs and my hands followed down his abs, and eventually resting on his dark-wash jeans that rested lowly on his hipbones. After undoing his belt buckle, I quickly whipped it out of its loops and discarded of it, as well, to the floor. His breaths were shallow with anticipation. I laughed in memory of all the times le left me in this state, but refused to go any further. I shook my head to rid myself of the memory; I'm not one for revenge so I wouldn't drag this out much further.

I continued his stripping by sliding his pants down his legs, leaving him wearing nothing but his emerald-green boxers. I placed my mouth to him through his boxers and left light kisses trailing back up to his chest and up his chin, pausing at his lips to admire his ragged breaths. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. His mouth eagerly met mine with unrelenting passion as he moved his lips with mine.

I pulled away after a few seconds to speak.

"Let's get dressed, our family is waiting." I didn't want to go any further with sharp ears awaiting our return downstairs. He replied with a reluctant nod that hinted at his disappointment.

"Yes, but we will continue later?" As if he needed to ask! But Edward will always be a gentleman, so he did.

"Of course." I replied coyly with a light purr as I rose from my position to redress myself.

..

The school uniform consisted of a monotone grey sweater with a white collar and a matching grey tie. He wore grey slack pants while my grey skirt rested just below my knees. I looked like a school girl, but not even the hot kind. Just a plain Jane school girl. Even vampire venom could change the fact that I would always be average. Edward, on the other hand looked as godly as ever. He made the homely grey look beautiful, as if it shined like silver. Maybe Edward has two powers, one being reading minds, the other to look amazing in anything. I sighed in slight jealousy. He heard and nearly rolled his eyes.

"You will never see you self clearly, will you? You have always been the most beautiful creature to ever walk this world, or any." He told me. I didn't answer. We have had this conversation millions of times. It gets tiresome. I know I'm not ugly, but I'm the goddess he portrays me to be. He is thoroughly convinced that I have a self-image disorder, like those girls who see themselves as fat, even though they are on the brink of death by starvation.

Maybe I do… because I'm defiantly not seeing the same Bella as he is. I decided to try a change of topic of avoid the argument.

"We still have to put on our cloaks." I cringed. "I hate these things." Edward nodded.

"Aro would approve."

"That is why they are so horrendous."

Edward chuckled. "At least we won't have to deal with the Volturi at Hogwarts. I never heard them think anything of witches or wizards and Alice hasn't seen anything to connect them to each other. I don't believe they know."

I smiled at that. "Good, I never want to see any of them again."

The terror filled screams of those innocent people replayed in my mind, along with the image of the frightened old woman who clung to her cross as she was lead down the dark hallway. I would be happy 

if they dropped dead. I hate them enough to not care if they died. I never hated someone this much, I'm not a spiteful person, but the things they do cannot be forgiven.

Edward snapped be out of my memories by handing me my cloak. It was long and black with a hood that hung heavily on my shoulders. I slipped my arms into it. The sleeves tapered outwards into a bellbottom sleeve. There were a few buttons that snapped in the middle of my chest, but other than that, it hung freely off my frame. I looked to ate mirror and instantly despised the reflection. I swore to myself that night in Italy that I would never wear a cloak such as this. I turned my head away, only to see Edward clad in the same cloak. I cringed away from that sight also.

"Bella." Edward said my name, but I didn't look up. I didn't want to see him in that. He pulled my chin up to see his face.

"Bella, this is in no way a symbol of our loyalty to those monsters. We are simply students who must abide by the school uniform. I promise you that we will never serve the Volturi. They don't deserve you."

I smiled a little. I wish he wouldn't make promises he couldn't keep though. If they wanted us, then they could probably take us by force. They have more people and we don't even know all of their powers. I merely nodded. Edward doesn't need to know about my insecurities.

"Let's go show off our uniforms." I prompted. He nodded and took my arm.

"Let's go." His warm half smile was comforting as he pulled me towards the door leading to the hallway.

..

Each step down the stairs felt as if it were dragged out in to slow motion despite our unnaturally hurried movements. My cloak flew behind me like a super hero's cape, but I didn't feel super. I felt dirty wearing anything related with the Volturi. In the split second it took for Edward and I to descend the stairs, I felt more nervous about my family accepting me that when I first met them the day played their thunderous game of baseball.

**A/N I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!! I feel so rotten for not updating for so long! I HATE when authors do that! I also realize I hate when authors attempt to squeeze out more reviews by withholding chapters until they get more reviews. If you reviewed, then thank you, but please don't feel obligated to anymore. I won't torture you any more by going on those random hiatus! So if you really do like my story, please review. That would make my reviews mean much more to me. Anyway, please review. They really do make me happy and keep me motivated. I would like to thank the last few reviewers; you guys really inspired me to continue this story. Thank you for sticking with me here.**

**P.S. If you like this story, check out my others. I'm really enjoying writing Fire and Ice. I think it's good so far. Everyone who has alerted has also favorited, so it must be enjoyable!**


End file.
